


hold onto hope if you've got it

by eliiiwhyyy



Series: Youtube Prompts! [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ethan hurts his head :(, Literally platonic fluff, M/M, Platonic Crankiplier, and Mark nurses him, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: from the prompt: Platonic Crankiplier prompt: Ethan goes to do a backflip for a video with mark but ethan is super tired and doesnt land the flip he lands and hits his head. Mark flips out and ethan is crying and just lots of tears and angsty hurt/comfort and cuddles.





	hold onto hope if you've got it

**Author's Note:**

> i attempted this one?? but idk if i like it. if i have to redo it then i totally will !! 
> 
> enjoy xx i didnt add in any other relationships because this isnt technically romancy crankiplier, but i didnt know if the asker would have wanted another pairing in there
> 
> enjoy !! (title is from 26 by paramore)

Mark was worried.

 

Being good at acting, he can hide his worry behind a façade of jokes and slightly mean comments towards his friends. But he couldn’t help the worried feeling bubbling in his stomach.

 

They were doing another arrow dodge challenge, this time because Ethan said he wanted to do a backflip with them shooting at him (he knew he’d end up being the one being shot at, and Mark had to agree with him), but the smaller man did not look well at all.

 

He looked exhausted, dark bags under his eyes like he hadnt slept for days. When they agreed to record today, Kathryn had voiced her concerns as soon as Ethan had left to get things organised.

 

“ _I dont think he should do anything today, he looks exhausted,” she had said, a frown gracing her features and her bottom lip jutted out in a worried pout._

 

_Mark himself had sighed, nodding. “If I point it out, he’ll only just want to do it more. If it gets too much, I’ll force him to pull out,” he assured her, a small smile appearing._

 

Shaking his head, Mark watched as the last arrow was fired at Wade, who was the last person to avoid the arrows. It was similar to the last video, except they decided to add in two people shooting at the same time instead of one.

 

He schooled his features into a grin, keeping the worry within his mind. As predicted, Ethan had lost again, which meant they would all fire at him.

 

“Alright, blue boy,” Mark began as his friends all grabbed bows and arrows. “Again, you lost. But you did better than last time,” he added, deciding to be nice for once on camera. “So we’re all gonna shoot at you.”

 

Ethan grinned back at them, looking only slightly terrified (compared to last time, he was used to facing four bows aiming at him at once). “Got it.”

 

All four men raised their bows, aiming and at Tyler’s yell of “fire!” they released the arrows, watching as Ethan covered his head and ran to try and avoid them all (he got hit by two of them, surprisingly).

 

“You gonna try it now?” Mark asked, raising his bow as the others soon followed suit. Ethan nodded, bending his knees slightly to brace himself. “Fire!” Mark called out, releasing his arrow at the same time as everyone else.

 

He watched as Ethan flipped backwards, but something went wrong. His foot must have slipped as he flipped backwards, as his landing was off and instead of landing on his feet like he usually does, he landed on his back instead, his head slamming into the ground. For a moment, he was horrifyingly still and Mark gasped, running over to him.

 

Reaching the blue-haired boy, he knelt down. “Stop the recording,” he called over his shoulder, not bothering to look at the others as Bob turned off the camera. He focused instead on the young boy in front of him, shaking his shoulders. “Eth? Ethan? Come on kiddo, you have to wake up.”

He almost considered calling an ambulance, when a small groan sounded from near him. He sighed in relief as Ethan’s eyes fluttered open; hazel irises slowly clearing up. He knew the others were gathering behind him, most likely to give the 20 year old some space, but thought nothing of it. “Are you with us, Eth?” he asked softly, ever so gently tapping Ethan’s cheeks.

 

Ethan moaned in pain, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “...rk?” he managed to get out, hissing in pain when he tried to move his head. “Hurts- head… urts,” he mumbled.

 

“You hit your head hard. Ethan, do you know what happened?” Mark asked, having to make sure if he had a concussion or not.

 

The blue-haired boy frowned for a moment, before blinking slowly. “The arrow dodge challenge, right?” he whispered, keeping his voice low. “…nd I did a backflip, I think… I didn’t land it, did I?”

 

Mark shook his head, inwardly sighing in relief. He turned his head to face the others. “I dont think he has a concussion, meaning we shouldn’t have to call an ambulance,” he explained, gesturing for them to come over. “We need to get him inside and keep an eye on him, if he starts to get confused or if he falls asleep and doesn’t wake up, _thats_ when we panic.”

 

“We can’t let him fall asleep just yet either, and we’ll have to wake him every hour or so until we’re sure he’s fine,” Tyler added quietly, moving so his hands and knees were behind Ethan’s head. “Ethan, does anything else beside your head?”

 

Ethan thought about the question for a moment, but Mark could see he was having trouble concentrating; probably due to the massive he would have right about now. “No..” the blue-haired boy finally replied. “Just m’ head, only thing that hurts.”

 

Tyler pursed his lips, looking back at Mark again. “I could carry him back inside, it doesn’t seem like he’s damaged his neck or back,” he said, gingerly picking up Ethans head and cradling it in his arms. He felt the smaller boy relax into his arms.

 

Mark nodded. “We’ll have to get him somewhere more comfortable and tend to his head. I imagine he’ll have one hell of a headache right now,” he said, standing up and turning to Bob and Wade. He felt a groan behind him and then Tyler letting out a curse, but soon enough the taller man was standing with Ethan in his arms. “Bob, can you clean up everything out here? And Wade, I need you to help him,” he told them, watching them both nod before heading back inside with Tyler following.

 

“We’ll just put him on the couch for now,” he said softly, keeping his voice low so as to not agitate Ethan’s head anymore. The blue-haired boy let out a pained whimper, and Tyler nodded, moving to the couch. “I’ll go grab some things.” he added, running off to grab what they’d need.

 

–

 

A few hours later, and both Bob and Wade had left, asking to be kept updated on what was happening. Mark remained by Ethan’s side, waking him every hour and giving him water when needed. He’d had painkillers but he complained that his head still hurt, so all Mark could do now was comfort him.

 

Mark was currently watching a video on his phone when a groan from beside him sounded. He’d been sitting on the floor against the couch, with Tyler keeping Kathryn and Amy company. The two girls were horrified after they found out what had happened, and were then worrying and fretting over their friend, so Mark asked Tyler to calm them down and help them feel a bit better.

 

He turned his attention to his younger friend, watching as tears sprung from Ethan’s clenched closed eyes. Ethan let out a whimper of pain, clear that his head was still throbbing. “M-Mark?” he stuttered out, a hand going straight to his head.

 

“I’m here, blue,” Mark said softly, moving to wipe a wet towel over Ethan’s face. “It’s been a few hours, I reckon you could take another painkiller,” he whispered, moving to stand up when Ethan’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

 

Mark looked down at the young boy, watching as his eyebrows furrowed. “Stay,” Ethan whispered, his fingers slowly falling limp. “I don’t want painkillers, I want cuddles.”

 

“You have a head injury, possibly a concussion, and instead of medicine you want cuddles,” Mark stated, disbelief written over his face. He sighed, turning back around and lifting Ethan’s upper body as gently as he could. “I spoil you way too much.”

 

“I’m injured,” Ethan grumbled, already exhausted as he fell back into Mark’s arms. Mark situated himself comfortably on the couch, laying the blue haired boy against his chest.

 

He wrapped his arms around Ethan, feeling the younger boy relax in his arms. With a smile, he softly kissed the faded blue locks. Ethan was young, way younger than all of them, and so it was Mark’s job to look after him. He failed once, he wouldn’t fail again.

 

“Go to sleep, blue boy. I’ll be here when you wake.”

 

–

 

(It was a few days until Ethan was bouncing around again, and the first thing he asked to do was redo the backflip).

 

((He landed it perfectly the second time)).

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me: galaxy-joseph


End file.
